Deidara x Namine : Sex on Fire
by Miley.Weste
Summary: Namine is the new Akatsuki girl. Deidara has pursued her the moment she came. Will all his effort end up being rewarding? Very.


**Deidara x Namine : Sex on Fire**

**WARNING: Sex, cursing, and overall, things that would offend people. That's why it's rated M, people.**

**I'd like to give credit to my friend, Gregory Juste, for helping me.**

**The only thing I own is this FanFic, and Namine Misaki. I do not own any other characters or secret organisations. They belong to their rightful owner, the Naruto-creater guy.**

**Part One**

"So, we've been partnered, un." Deidara said, sitting on the couch beside Namine, who was busy studying a diary. "Mhm." she replied, still focusing on the book. "We have a mission tonight, un," Deidara started, "In your old village, Konohagakure." Namine looked up, studying Deidara's face. "We're partners now, right?" she asked. Deidara nodded. She smiled. "Okay, well, you go get ready, and I'll meet you out front in a bit." she said, standing and closing the book. Deidara stood and looked at her. "You're very beautiful, un," he whispered. Namine blushed.

"You've been hitting on me since I got here, Dei-kun," she whispered into his ear, "I think I like it." She walked to her room, and Deidara obediently followed. "So, what're you doing, un?" Deidara asked. Namine picked up a towel. "I'm taking a shower," she reached for the door handle, and smiled at Deidara, "If you absolutely can't wait for tonight," she said seductively, "Then you can join me."

She walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Deidara opened it, and closed it again, locking it. "I meant what I said, un. You're beautiful," he said. Namine started the shower, and undid her Akatsuki cloak, letting it fall to the floor. She removed her shirt and shorts, kicking off her boots. She smiled. "I know." she replied, unlatching her bra. Deidara grew hard at the sight of her. She dropped her panties to the floor, and opened the curtain. "I'll be waiting," she said, closing the curtain.

Namine stood under the water and waited for Deidara. Soon enough, he was in there, hovering above her, taller than her by a few inches, naked. She blushed when she saw him hard, and moved towards him, her body wet. Her hair was stuck to her back. "Dei-kun," she whispered in his ear, "I love you. I have, ever since you captured me and took me here." Deidara pressed himself against her, moving to the wall. "I love you, too, un." he said, his dick rubbing against her stomach. Namine moaned as Deidara's hand-mouths licked at her waist and breast. "Dei..." she moaned. Deidara smiled, kissing her neck.

"Do you want me to take you, now, un?" he asked. Namine grasped his face, "Deidara, I want you to take my virginity. Now. Please," she begged, kissing him hungrily. Deidara pressed her naked body against the wall, Namine wrapping her legs around him. "I'll be gentle, un." Deidara promised, pushing himself into her. Namine moaned loudly. Deidara pushed deeper until he was all the way inside. "God... un..." he panted. Namine arched her back, panting. "Dei... dara..." she moaned as he began to thrust. "Un..." he grunted.

Namine kissed him, and soon Deidara pushed himself all the way inside her, bucking his hips into hers. "Un!" he moaned. Namine was panting. "You done?" she breathed. Deidara shook his head. "Not even close, un," he informed, laying her on the floor of the shower. Deidara began to thrust, and Namine moaned after a few minutes, arching her back, coming with Deidara. She pressed her lips to his. "Done?" she asked. Deidara shook his head. "One more time, un?" he begged. Namine smiled. "Sure," she said. Deidara sat on the edge of the shower. Namine sat on his lap, her legs outside the shower.

She began to bounce on his lap, rocking back and fourth. "God, yes!" she moaned. Deidara pressed a hand to her breast, the other on her hip. "Un..." he grunted. "Dei... dara...!" she moaned loudly, coming. "Namine... I love you, un," Deidara said. Namine wrapped herself around him, letting him out of her. "I love you, too, Dei-kun," she said.

**END OF PART ONE**

**Look out for part two!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
